


Brat

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: Jared是一个被宠坏了的有钱人家的小孩，来上大学还带着保镖，受不了同屋室友Chad频繁地在寝室和不同的女孩子啪啪啪，于是选择在学校外面找房子住，然后就遇到了Jensen，而他就是那个会努力确保让Jared改掉所有坏习惯的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄差8岁。

Chapter 01、

“我说，我要出去住！给我找房子！现在！立刻！马上！”Jared从宿舍楼里气冲冲地走出来对着电话的另一头吼道，可怜的Cliff才准备坐在餐厅准备享受午饭的时候就接到了Jared的电话，丢下刚拿到嘴边还没来得及吃一口的牛排火急火燎地开着车一路狂奔来到了斯坦福的大门口。

Jared迈进车里坐在后座，气得整个脸都憋红了，“我实在是没办法再忍受我的室友了！我必须马上搬出去住！”

“可是你不是说你的室友人挺好的吗？”Cliff擦了擦额头的汗，说话还有点儿上气不接下气。

“没错，他人是挺好的，长得很帅，对我很热情，上课的时候还会主动帮我占座位，也非常愿意把他的东西都和我分享，虽然我并不需要他的任何东西，但是你知道我今天中午回到寝室看到了什么吗？我的拖鞋里竟然有一个被用过的安全套！”Jared义愤填膺地叙述他刚才的经历，想起那个画面时表情更是写满了嫌恶，“我知道他并不是故意的，因为昨天早晨他还在自己的椅子上发现了他前天晚上随手一挥扔到那里的安全套。”

“那我们现在就去找房屋中介咨询吗？”

“你吃过午饭了吗？”Cliff摇摇头，Jared看了一下时间，“那先找个餐厅你吃饭吧，我在网上查查这附近有没有卖房租房的广告，房屋中介太不靠谱，这种事还是自己来比较好。”

Cliff开车来到了刚才的那家餐厅，重新点了一份牛排，Jared翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上手里拿着IPad不停地滑动着页面，“附近两个街区的都没有要出租或者要卖的房子怎么办？”

“不用非得离这么近啊，你可以开车去上学啊。”Jared抬起头嫌弃地看着Cliff，“开车到学校把车放进停车场然后再走到教室，这个时间都够我从两个街区远的地方走过来了，等你吃完了我们开车去学校附近看看，说不定有人想出租只是还没来得及在网上贴广告而已。”

 

Jared摇下车窗扫视着街道两边的房子，心里默默地排除掉了所有的公寓楼，从学校的寝室逃出来可不是为了要和一帮乱七八糟的人在隔音效果很差的公寓楼里做邻居的。“这个怎么样？”开到第二条街尾时才看到一栋还不错的房子，相比前面的几栋房子这个看起来稍微小一点点，主要是他在房子前面的草坪上没有看到任何小孩子、宠物也没有种花，并不是他不喜欢那些，只是一般家里有那些的人愿意卖掉房子的可能性太小。

Cliff顺着Jared指的方向看过去，但从房子外面看起来甚至都看不出这里是否有住人，外面什么都没有，窗户也全部都关着，连门口的草坪也很久都没有修剪过了，“看起来这里要么没有人住，要么就是只住着一个人，我猜是个单身汉，我觉得给他一些钱把这里租过来或者买过来的问题应该不大。”

“嗯。”Jared点点头，“我们去敲敲门试试。”

他们在门口站了足足有半分钟都快相信里面是真的没有人住的时候门才打开，出来一个戴着金丝眼镜的年轻人，穿着皱巴巴的短袖和洗得发白的牛仔裤，典型的一个已经很久没有过性生活的单身汉形象，就连声音也还泛着困意，“有什么事吗？”

“嗨！”Jared立刻微笑着用尽可能友好的语气说，“我的名字叫Jared，你……”而Jensen完全没有任何要告诉他名字的意愿，Jared只好悻悻地继续，“是这样的，我是斯坦福的学生，我和我的室友在生活方面有些合不来，所以我就出来找房子住，然后我就想问问你愿不愿意把房子租给我，价钱不是问题。”

“你是说你要搬进我的房子里和我一起住？”

“呃，不，我是说我想住进你的房子里，就我一个。”

Jensen疑惑地皱眉，“你想把我从我自己的房子里踢出去然后你住进来？”

“不不不，不是把你踢出去。”Jared急忙摆手，“你可以重新找一个房子住进去，所有的钱我来出，或者如果你愿意的话我让人帮你找房子也可以的。”

“什么？”Jensen一脸不可思议，“你是说你因为不想在学校和别人住一个寝室所以到我这里来霸占我的房子，给我交租金并且还愿意给我一笔钱解决我的住房问题？”

“嗯对，差不多就是这个意思。”

“呵。”Jensen不禁失笑，“我明白了，一个娇生惯养的富二代到我这里当少爷来了是吧？那我可要让你失望了。”

Jensen转身就要关门被Cliff挡住了门，Jared尽量不让自己生气继续解释，“我是富二代没错，家里所有的人都宠我这个我也承认，但是我并不是娇生惯养住不了学校的寝室，如果你的室友每天都在寝室和女孩子做爱，你时不时地在寝室的各个角落发现一个个被用过的安全套，其中包括你的拖鞋，你会忍受继续住下去吗？”

“看起来你的室友和你一样也只想着自己不顾及别人的感受，我觉得你们住在一起简直是绝配。”

“他人很好的，只是有点过分沉迷于性爱而且不太注意卫生而已，你要说我无理取闹也可以，我承认我现在要求你做的是有点过分，可是我真的是很需要一个房子住。”

“你需要一个房子住，我也需要一个房子住，你要住的房子在哪儿我不知道，但是我知道我可没打算搬家，既然你那么有钱怎么不让学校给你盖一个单人住宿楼呢？”Jensen看向Cliff抵着门的手，“现在如果你允许的话，我还要穿衣服准备去上班呢。”

Jared对Cliff点点头，Cliff刚一松手门就被关上了，Jared看了看手表转身往车里走，“算了，先送我去学校吧，一会儿你再问问其他的房子看有没有愿意的，态度好一点。”

“好的。”

 

“嘿Jared！这里！”Jared刚进教室听到了Chad的召唤，“你今天中午怎么没回寝室啊？”

Jared在Chad旁边的位子坐下，“哦，我和Cliff去外面吃饭了。”

“就是那天送你来的那个胖大叔保镖？你说你长这么好看又这么有钱，和一个中年胖大叔一起吃饭也太没劲了吧。”

“刚好有事找他就顺便一起吃饭了。”Jared挠了挠头支支吾吾地开口，“呃，Chad，我能问你件事吗？”

Chad满不在意地玩着笔，“说吧。”

“如果我搬出去住，你会生气吗？”

“搬出去？”Chad停下了手里的动作转过身看着他，“你为什么要搬出去住啊？不习惯和别人住一起吗？还是我有什么问题？”Jared正犹豫着怎么开口又被Chad抢了话，“你是不是嫌我带回来的女孩子太多了？我的性生活是不是影响到你了？”

“呃……是。”Jared环视来了一下周围小声地说，“今天中午我回寝室看到我的拖鞋里有你用过的安全套，所以……”

“哦天呐！实在是太对不起了！一定是我昨天晚上做过之后随手一扔不小心扔到你那里的。”Jared拍拍Chad的肩膀，“嘿，我不想让你因为我减少你自己的生活乐趣，但是我也是没办法和你的这种乐趣共处的，所以我虽然是要搬出去，但我希望你不要生气。”

“我生气？你不生我的气我已经很感谢了！”Chad向Jared伸出手，“我们还是朋友吧？”

Jared笑着握住他的手，“当然了。”

“你搬的时候告诉我，我帮你。要是哪天想回来住一下，我尽量保证那天屋里没有女孩儿和用过的安全套。”

“尽量？”

“这种事嘛，你知道啊，它有时候来了也挡不住啊。”Jared在Chad的后脑勺拍了一巴掌，两个人笑作一团，Jared第一次体会到一种和他的身份、家世毫无关系的友谊。

与此同时Cliff问遍了这两条街所有的独栋房子，要么是一对刚搬进来的新婚夫妇，要么就是在这里住了很久的一大家子人，没有任何一家有离开这儿的意愿，再回到Jensen家敲门时屋子里已经没有人了。Jared下课后掏出手机看到了Cliff的短信，前一秒还和Chad说笑的脸立刻垮了下来，和Chad匆匆道了别就离开了学校。

 

“我第二次去的时候他不在家，应该是去上班了，等到晚上我们再去试试吧。”Jared对Cliff这个建议无动于衷，“他中午都那样说了再问也是没戏，我们得想个其他的办法。”

Cliff没有再说话而是专心开车让Jared静静地思考，可是Jared只是一个18岁的孩子，想出来的办法又有多大的可能性不是馊主意呢？

已经晚上九点了，Jensen的家依然黑漆漆的，“他怎么还不回来啊？什么工作啊上班上到这么晚，他不会是夜店跳脱衣舞的吧？”Jared换了一条腿蹲着，“看他长得不错身材也挺好说不定就是跳脱衣舞的呢。”

Cliff咳了咳，“Jared，你父亲明确说过不许你去那种地方，更不要随便找一夜情，如果有喜欢的人可以约会相处然后再……”

Jared忍不住翻白眼，“我爸跟我说那些也就算了，你也来跟我说？我已经是成年人了，我有自己的判断。”Cliff还要说话被Jared轻声打断，“嘘，他来了。”

Jensen一身西装背着公文包慢慢向家门口走来，步子慢悠悠的看得出来很疲惫，走上台阶从包里找钥匙的时候Jared使了个眼色，Cliff就小心翼翼地从草丛中走出来来到Jensen的身后正要伸手从后面袭击他却被敏锐的Jensen迅速转过身来直接给了一拳。Jared见状赶紧从草丛里跑出来，“嘿，等下，是我们！”

Jensen原本要去抓Cliff的手停在半空中，满脸震惊，“你们搞什么？富二代来抢劫我们普通人娱乐吗？”

Jared扶起捂着嘴的Cliff解释，“不，不是这样的，我们只是……我们也是没办法啊，你不愿意租房子给我，我想如果你发现这里治安不好的话或许就愿意搬走了。”

“什么？”Jensen气得瞪大眼睛，“你们就是为了我这个房子所以假装抢劫我？”Jensen又看向Cliff，“他一个被惯坏了的孩子不懂事儿也就算了，你怎么也跟着他闹？我要是刚才下手再重一点，或者打的是你的眼睛，你知道后果有多严重吗？”

Jared羞愧地低下头，“主意是我出的，他也是没办法你别怪他，真的非常对不起，我没想到你能提前发现他还制服了他。”

Jensen看着两人这个样子更是气不打一处来，想骂可是又狠不下心，无奈地叹气，“先去医院看看你的伤吧，我可不想明天再收到法院的起诉单子。”Jensen接过Cliff的车钥匙开车往医院去，车后座的两个人大眼瞪小眼最终也是什么话都没有说。

所幸Jensen也只是打到了脸，肿两天也就没什么事了，医生给Cliff消毒擦了点药就让他们回去了，三个人站在医院门口，Jared也没了之前的嚣张，乖乖站在Cliff身边像一只被叼走骨头的狗狗。Jensen最先打破了沉默，“那你们晚上住哪儿？”

Jared指了指Cliff，“他住酒店的，我们一会儿去看看还有没有空房，如果没有的话我就和他挤一间。”

Jensen看了眼手表思考了一下说：“好吧，你可以住到我家里去。”刚一说完Jared的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“但是，我是不会搬出去的。所以现在你有两个选择：一，给我房租和我一起住，房子里除了我的私人物品之外其他的你都可以用，二，你去找别的地方，不过我不希望今晚发生在我身上的事再发生在别人身上了。”

Jared看了眼Cliff，两个人进行了简单的眼神交流后说：“好，我和你一起住。”

“很好。”Jensen打开车门坐进去，“先送他去酒店。”

 

等到两个人到Jensen家的时候已经晚上十一点了，疲惫不堪Jensen恨不得进门趴地上直接睡，可是还有一个小鬼需要他安顿，Jensen递给Jared一双拖鞋，“因为一直都是我一个人住，所以那件卧室里只有床板，明天正好周末我们去家具市场转转把需要的东西都买了，你今天晚上先睡沙发可以吗？”

“可以。”Jared点点头，Jensen从楼上拿下来了一个枕头和一条毯子放在沙发上，指了指卧室旁边的门，“那是洗手间，你今天晚上需要洗澡吗？”

“我有点困了，可以不洗吗？”Jensen巴不得他不洗，就不用给他找浴巾、睡衣那些了，“当然，那我也上去睡了，其他所有的问题我们明天早上再说吧。”

“好啊。”Jensen一上楼Jared就立刻脱了衣服躺在了沙发上，虽然没有达到他一开始的期许，但是至少看起来Jensen不是会乱扔安全套而且性生活一点儿也不丰富的人，所以，这一次合住，他应该会过得还好吧。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02、

Jensen不是一个习惯早起的人，所以但凡不是上班时间，他总会睡到自然醒，而这个自然醒一般都是九点之后了，今天也不例外。Jensen醒来后看手机发现已经九点半了，楼下也很安静，他猜测Jared还在睡觉，毕竟这个年纪的男孩可没有几个愿意早起的。

Jensen套上宽松的睡裤没有先洗漱而是走下楼来想确保一下Jared那里一切都正常，结果走到倒数第三节楼梯的时候却看到了一个让他喷血的场景。Jared趴在沙发上还轻轻打着鼾，很显然即便是最长的那个沙发依然装不下他，整个脚都伸到了沙发外面晾在空中，但这不是重点。重点是盖在他身上的毯子并没有完全盖住他，整个后背都暴露在空气中，Jensen不自觉地打量了一下Jared的后背曲线，肩胛骨非常明显地凸出来，尤其他双手举过头顶的姿势让两侧的肋骨也显现了出来，虽然他不是像Jensen那样很典型的白人皮肤，可是整个身材还是非常瘦的，尤其腰身那里。然而最重要的是Jared的毯子刚好停在屁股的位置，半个屁股都露在外面，Jensen觉得此刻像一个不怀好意的跟踪者正窥探着一个孩子的身体，拍了一下自己的脑袋走过来踢了踢Jared露在外面的脚，“嘿！起床了！”

Jensen把被随意丢在另一个沙发上的衣服扔在了Jared暴露的屁股上，又踢了好几下Jared才迷迷糊糊地醒来，“才几点啊？难道住在你家还要被强制作息时间吗？”

“只要不影响我，你的作息时间就和我没关系，但是现在我要说的是你裸睡的问题。”Jensen指了指另一个沙发上横七竖八的Jared的衣服，停在了沙发扶手上的黑色内裤上，“在你自己的房间里你想怎么裸睡就怎么裸睡我不管，但是这个沙发是我每天都要坐的，你不能脱光了睡在上面，我都不敢想你昨天晚上在这上面做了什么。”

“我昨天很累的，倒头就睡，哪有空打飞机。”Jared坐起身来揉着眼睛一脸无辜。

“别，别说那个词，我不想去想那件事发生的可能性。”Jensen指着乱糟糟的沙发，“我现在回去洗漱一下，在我再下楼的时候，这里最好能恢复原样。”说完Jensen转身就要走，Jared立刻着急地起身想要拉住他，Jensen转过头来就刚好看到刚站起来赤身裸体的Jared，他下意识地低头看向Jared的隐私部位，Jared顺着他的目光看下去随即用手挡住了下身，“那个，我想洗个澡。”

Jensen慌忙咳嗽了两声转过头指着楼梯下面的洗手间说道：“以后你洗澡上厕所都在那，里面洗发水沐浴露什么都有的，你要是不喜欢或者缺什么就一会儿出去买家具的时候都买了。”没再转过头来看Jared，Jensen就不自在地落荒而逃。

Jared望着Jensen匆匆离去的背影，偷笑着走进了浴室，“至少我不用担心他带女人回家了。”

Jensen进了卧室就关上了门，靠在门框上低头看到自己裤子下的小帐篷低声咒骂：“操！我真的是禁欲太久了，竟然对着一个孩子起反应。”尽管这样说，可最后还是没能少得了在厕所对着刻在脑海里刚才Jared的半边屁股撸了一发。

 

Jensen花了较长的时间整理了床铺、洗漱好自己又调整好自己的心情换上一副漠然的表情才重新走下了楼梯，下来的时候Jared已经洗好澡收拾好了沙发腰间裹着毛巾坐在那里玩手机，Jensen深吸一口气让自己正视Jared赤裸的上身，走过去略带不悦的口气说道：“你为什么不穿衣服？”

“这不是洗澡换掉了吗，我又没有带干净的衣服，你有没有大一点的衣服借我，下午出去买东西的时候好穿。”Jensen皱着眉不满自己比Jared还矮了点儿的事实，“等下我给你拿。”

Jensen走到厨房从冰箱里拿出吐司和香肠背对着Jared忙碌起来，“你的那个保镖呢？”Jared坐在了厨房吧台前的凳子上，“他在酒店呢，等会儿过来开车接我们去买东西。”Jared看着Jensen往锅里只放进了一根香肠伸着脖子说，“再放两个呗，我也很饿了。”

“你也要在家里和我一起吃早餐吗？”

“当然了，要不然我去哪里吃？我都离开学校了难道还要在学校食堂吃饭吗？”

Jensen又拿出来了两根香肠，“我以为你会带着你的御用厨师来呢，我还指望跟着你说不定能尝一尝没吃过的山珍海味呢。”

“嘿！”Jared用手指对着自己的脸画了一圈不可思议地说，“我是有钱，不是有病好吗？”

Jensen撇撇嘴，没再开玩笑继续给Jared煎起了香肠，“你把需要买的东西列个单子，不要等回来了又想起还有东西没买，我可没工夫陪你来来回回跑几趟。”

“好吧。”Jared打开手机在备忘录里一条条列出购物清单，嘴里还跟着碎碎念，“床垫，床上四件套，诶？是四件套还是三件套，无所谓到时候听售货员的就行了，洗漱的东西直接从学校寝室搬过来就行了，嗯……还有什么啊……”

习惯了一个人生活的Jensen对身后Jared的碎碎念不但没有反感却还反而有些心安。前几天母亲打过来电话还旁敲侧击地问他是否还是单身一个人，当年被父亲的朋友碰到他和同班的一个男孩子接吻，被迫跟所有人出柜，父母虽然嘴上说着不在乎可是被别人问道心里还是会难受。于是他大学离开了家乡来到这里，这八年间他一次都没回去过，家人有时候会飞过来看他，每见一次面他心里的愧疚就更深一层。

“什么味道啊？”Jared从手机里抬起头向前伸着脖子使劲儿嗅了嗅，“我的香肠焦了！”Jensen这才回过神来急忙关了火把香肠夹起来，Jared望着那黑乎乎的香肠，“我真不知道你一个人住是怎么把自己喂饱的。”

“抱歉，我刚才在想别的事忘记了，我给你重新煎一个。”Jared抓过一边的吐司伸到Jensen面前，“不用了就这样吃吧，我快饿死了。”

“很高兴看到你不是一个爱挑食的人。”

“嘿！”Jared咬了一大口香肠，嘴巴鼓鼓地说，“不要把你以为的有钱人家的坏毛病都套在我身上好吗？再和我相处一段时间，你就会爱上我的，Chad已经爱上我了。”

“哈哈，非常期待。”Jensen快速地吃完了自己的早餐把盘子收进了水池，“给你一分钟时间吃完，我们马上出发，还有，如果你要带你的保镖的话叫他赶紧过来，我没那么多时间。”

Jared对着Jensen的背影吐着舌头做鬼脸，“装什么酷！”

Jensen站在衣柜前左看右看不知道哪件合适Jared穿，他的衣服都很单一，除了几件西装就是各种格子衬衫和一条条基本看不出来什么区别的牛仔裤，况且他的牛仔裤Jared穿上肯定短。一低头恰好在衣柜最下面看到了一套灰色的运动服，本来当初买回来是为了每天出去跑步健身时穿的，结果买回来却成了他的睡衣替代品。

出乎Jensen意料的是Jared接过衣服时完全没有嫌弃它的款式颜色，甚至也丝毫不在意被压在柜子底下变得皱巴巴，Jared挠着头发有些不好意思地说：“那个，你有没有内裤啊？”

“你还说你昨天没有在我的沙发上干什么！”

“我是真的没有！我发誓！”Jared举起三根手指对Jensen发誓，“只是我每次洗完澡出来必须得穿干净的衣服，哪怕洗澡前的衣服只穿了一个小时我也不想在刚洗了澡就换回去。”

“我去找找我还有没有新的内裤。”Jensen又转身上了楼，手拍着脑袋努力想要把Jared浴巾下面真空的画面从脑海中剔除，“我可能真的需要找个人上一次床了。”

 

虽然Cliff来接他们，但Jensen还是开上了自己的车，所以你会看到一辆普通的二手车跟在一辆豪车屁股后面开离了这条街道。在商场里的整个过程倒也算顺利，Jared不需要问价砍价只要喜欢且合适就直接让店员打包出库了，Jared躺在他们刚选好的床垫上望着商场的天花板问道：“你会带男人回来吗？”

Jensen因为这个问题差点被口水呛到，“不会。”

“那我可以带男人回来吗？”Jared转过头来看着他，眼神就好像一只被抢了骨头的狗狗，Jensen立刻义正言辞地说：“不可以。”

“那我可以带Chad回来吗？”Cliff从外面走进来打断了他们的谈话，“东西已经都装上车了，账也结过了，还有什么需要买的？”

“那件事我们回去再说。”Jensen又把视线移到Cliff身上来，“我先把你的车开回去吧，你开我的车和他直接去学校把东西搬过来。”

虽然听Jared吐槽了很多遍，可是当Cliff看到他的室友Chad正在和一个女生在他们寝室亲热时依然惊掉了下巴，立即转身靠在了走廊的墙壁上，“我在外面等你。”

Chad这才注意到寝室门被打开了，“Jared？”随手拉上毯子盖住了正伏在他身上的女孩子，“嘿！你怎么回来了？”

“真的假的Chad？这才是中午啊！”Jared侧了侧身给他们留下了一点私人空间，“你快点穿衣服，我要收拾东西搬走。”

Chad跟女孩子低声说了声抱歉一边穿衣服一边问他，“你的房子已经找到了？在哪里啊？我说你昨天晚上怎么没回来呢。”

“就隔了两条街道，挺近的，我刚从商场回来买了一些需要的东西，趁着今天周末就想赶紧把东西都搬走，也不用再来了，省得再看到你做爱。”

Chad拉上裤子把女孩子送出门，“以后你不来寝室也就不会看到了。”

在Chad和Cliff的帮助下，没用多久Jared就已经把所有的东西打包装车了，Chad递给Jared一罐冰可乐，“什么时候请我去你的新家坐坐啊？”

“这个我现在还不好跟你说，关于这个问题我和我的房东还没来得及讨论呢。”

“等等，你和别人一起住？”Jared点了点头，“那你怎么能知道他不会和我一样带女孩子回来啊？”

“他和我是一类人。”

Chad反应了一下接着说，“那他不会带男人回去吗？你们基佬不是性欲更加旺盛吗？”

“谁告诉你的？”Jared哭笑不得，“两个男人在一起有时候和你们比起来是比较更容易擦枪走火，但也不是不知疲倦的泰迪狗好吗？而且他今天早晨跟我说他不会带男人回来，也不让我带人回来，所以我不用担心这个问题。”

“听起来像个无聊透顶很久没有做爱的人。”

Jared的眼前浮现出了他第一次见到Jensen的样子，戴着金丝眼镜睡得迷迷糊糊给他开门，笑着说：“至少他很性感。”

“哈！”Chad拉开自己的抽屉拿出一盒安全套坏笑着伸到Jared眼前，“呐，就当是我送你的乔迁礼物吧，我确信你很快就会用到的，很快。”

听懂Chad的言下之意，Jared的脸颊不自觉地发热，贴近手里的冰可乐，不忘开玩笑，“你应该比我更需要吧。”

“放心。”Chad拍拍他的肩膀冲他挤了下眼睛，“我的库存还多着呢。”

 

Jensen正用鼠标按下“打印”键就听见了门铃声，从抽屉里拿出一把备份钥匙和打印好的东西下了楼，Jared一进来就冲着沙发直挺挺地倒了下去，“累死我了！”

本不想帮忙的Jensen终究还是不忍心看着Cliff一趟趟从车里搬东西，在Cliff去洗手间后倒好了两杯水，走过来用力地踢了下Jared的脚，“起来了！”

Jared像个蚯蚓一样慢悠悠地从沙发上爬起来不耐烦地说：“干嘛呀？我想睡会儿。”

Jensen把钥匙放在茶几上，“你的钥匙，不要弄丢了。”把刚打印好的东西往前一推推到Jared跟前，“看看吧，没问题的话就签字，有问题现在就说。”

“租赁协议？”Jared微微皱着眉头，“你是学法律的吗？”

“不是。”Jared开始浏览上面的条例，Jensen继续说道：“有任何问题现在就说，但是签了字之后如果违规超过三次，我就会立刻终止对你的租赁。”

“你这也太狠了吧？才三次？”

“上面的条例都很简单啊，而且并不是对你的单方面要求啊，很多都是我们双方都要做到的东西。”

Jared再仔细看了看协议，Jensen说的确实没错，“自己的房间自己打扫，但每周至少一次；洗衣机不固定使用时间，谁想用可以随时用，和上条一样依然是自己的衣服自己洗，除非对方同意帮你洗；两个卫生间一人一个，不得在对方的卫生间洗澡，如果情急可以使用对方的厕所……”

Jared揉着疲倦的眼睛，“真的有必要这么复杂吗？我好累啊，不想看了。”Jared伸手从Jensen手里拿过钢笔，“就这样吧。”

“你要想好哦，现在有问题还可以改的，但是签了字就不能改了。”

“不改就不改吧，你相信你不会把我赶出去的。”Jared迅速地在纸上签下了自己的名字。

“你对自己太自信了。”Jensen拿过来看了一眼后也签上了自己的名字，“一式两份，我们一人一份。”

Jared接过协议看着最后的签名，“Ackles，Jensen Ackles。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03、

签完协议Jared又倒进沙发抱着抱枕迅速睡着了，Cliff从卫生间出来见到此状无奈地往Jared的房间走去，Jensen整理着桌子问他，“你干嘛去？”

“去给Jared铺床。”

“让他醒来自己铺。”Jensen看了眼时间已经到了晚饭时候，“你饿了吧，坐着我叫份外卖回来吃，或者你可以在另一个沙发上睡会儿，外卖送过来还得一会儿呢。”

其实Cliff内心也并不想给Jared铺床，毕竟他是个保镖也不是佣人，所以听到Jensen这么立刻欣然接受了这个建议，躺在了另一个沙发上。

Jensen打电话订了餐，拿出两条毯子盖在了Jared和Cliff身上，他站在沙发旁边看着Jared沉睡的脸庞，乱糟糟的刘海长得快遮住了眼睛，Jensen瞥了一眼门口属于Jared的几个大箱子，“今晚有的你累了。”

外卖来的时候Cliff刚好醒来，而Jared还依然熟睡着，连姿势都没有变过，Jensen阻止了Cliff准备拍醒Jared的手，“让他睡，饿了他自己就会醒来的。”Jensen从袋子里拿出食物摆在餐桌上，“你不会是要陪着他读完整个大学吧？”

Cliff没再管Jared走到餐桌前坐好，“那当然不会，等他安顿好我就走。”

“他现在已经安顿好了，学校都没问题，现在住的地方也有了，你可以走了。”

“呃……”Cliff被呛了一口，“我不知道Jared是不是还需要我做什么……”

“你不是他的保镖吗，又不是他的佣人，他需要什么他自己会解决，他要是不会我会确保让他学会自己解决。”Jensen慢悠悠地吃着自己饭盒里的饭，“他过18岁了吧？”

“嗯，七月份刚过18岁。”

Jensen耸耸肩，“那不就得了，他不是小孩子，你，还有他自己也不能再把他当小孩子了。对了，你是要开着那辆车走吗？”

“哦不，那辆车是我们来这儿为了方便才买的，等我走的时候就直接留给他。”

“可是我的车库只能放我一辆车，这里附近的几家人也都没有空的车库可以出租。”Jensen正视着Cliff，“我觉得，你应该把那辆车卖了，卖的钱拿走一半剩下的给我交过房租后也已经够他花的了。”

短暂的思考过后，Cliff依然没能说出反对的话，“好吧，我明天早上去把车卖掉。”

Jensen打开自己的手机翻出一个页面，递给Cliff看，“你刚才睡觉的时候我就把卖车的广告贴出去了，有好几个人已经来问了，我和开价最高的一个人约好了时间，明天一大早就来看车，交易成功后明天早晨你就可以坐飞机离开了。”

Cliff一脸惊愕，“你都没有征得我的同意你就把广告贴出去了？你为什么这么着急赶我走？”

“我肯定你不会把车开走，既然要把车留给Jared，我就确定绝对能让他卖了，而且我在这里生活了八年，怎样找到合适的人选卖一个好价格我可比你们清楚得多。”Jensen收回手机，继续微笑着说，“我不喜欢和没必要的人浪费时间交际，让Jared住进来已经是我的底线了，我需要他尽快地改掉富二代的各种毛病，而你在这里不会起到任何帮助的。”

眼前的年轻人也就比自己的儿子大不了几岁，还戴着金丝眼镜显得更加绅士，可是说的每一个字都让Cliff无法拒绝，“你到底是做什么工作的？”

“我只是一个朝九晚五的小老师而已，放心，教人我很擅长的。”

这时Jared被他们的说话声吵醒了，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发从沙发上坐起来，“你们在吃饭吗？好香啊。”

“快过来吃饭吧。”Cliff为Jared摆好饭盒，“Jared，那辆车，你想要卖掉吗？”

Jared晃晃悠悠走过来坐下，“好啊，反正离学校这么近我也用不到，而且应该也没有地方放吧，要用的话不是还有Jensen的车呢嘛。”

Cliff看了Jensen一眼无奈地点头，“好吧。那我明天早晨走你没问题吧？”

Jared塞进了一大口食物，“没问题啊，快点回去给我爸汇报吧。”

 看着Jensen默默地微笑，Cliff无奈地继续埋头吃饭，看来Jensen说得没错，可能一直以来都是他们大人对于Jared太过保护了，是该放手让他打理自己的生活了。

 

吃过饭Jensen就“非常礼貌”地赶走了Cliff，从今天在超市里买回来的东西里拿出一瓶清洗沙发的清洁剂和毛巾塞进Jared手里，“现在，开始吧。”

“啊？”吃得饱饱的Jared还有些懵，“开始什么？这是什么？”

“我们一个一个来解决。”Jensen拿掉沙发上Jared盖过的毯子，“第一个就是把沙发给我擦干净，你昨天在上面裸睡的，现在你就把上面属于你的痕迹都擦干净。”

“我都跟你说过了我没有在上面打飞机！而且我每天都洗澡的，身上也不脏！”

“我不在乎你有没有在我的沙发上面干什么，我也不在乎你有没有洗澡，哪怕你被从头到脚消了一次毒，但是只要你裸睡了，你就得给我把它擦干净。”Jensen拽着Jared的胳膊拉到沙发跟前，“现在七点，一会儿还有你的房间等着你收拾呢，如果你不想折腾到后半夜的话，我建议你赶紧开始吧。”

Jared耷拉着肩膀无奈地拿起毛巾挤上清洁剂，“那你会帮我收拾屋子的吧？”

Jensen收拾着晚餐的餐盒，“我会站在一边指导并且监督你的。”

“可是你作为房东，在租给我之前不应该先把房间打扫干净吗？”

“嗯，说得没错，可我不是一般的房东。”Jensen擦干净了餐桌拿过一本书坐在桌子前面朝沙发，“快点开始吧，早弄完早睡觉。”

“我现在后悔还来得及吗？”

Jensen拿过放在一边的租赁协议，“当然来得及，你只需要支付这一天的租金和违约金，我知道这对你来说根本不是问题，不过如果取消协议的话你必须在今晚十二点之前搬出去，而我是不会帮你搬任何东西的，至于你是不是回到学校还是找块空地皮盖个房子都和我没关系。”

Jared冲Jensen瞪着眼睛，可是对方却还是保持一个淡淡的微笑，表面上看起来这么绅士，可是那金丝边的眼镜下一点温度都没有，Jared心里默默腹诽拿着毛巾开始擦起了沙发，Jensen满意地放下协议重新埋头进了书里。

擦沙发对于Jared来说也没什么难的，他虽然之前从来没干过但是在Jensen的指导下也知道怎样才能擦干净了，然而整理自己的房间可是让Jared头疼坏了。Jensen帮助他把床垫放到床上后就撒手不管了，“接下来的事你自己做，如果你不知道怎么弄我会在旁边告诉你，但是别指望我动手帮你整理。”

Jared耷拉着肩膀颓然地站在床边说：“那你告诉我现在上面要铺什么？”

Jensen翻了一下地上Jared从寝室搬回来的东西抽出一条薄毯递给Jared，“先把这个铺上，看清长短别横着铺了。”

“这我还是分得清的好吧，我又不是弱智。”Jared爬上床开始铺毯子，Jensen拆开他们今天买回来的床上三件套拿出床单，“这我知道，能考上斯坦福的怎么可能是弱智呢？来，把这个铺在上面，不用我说你应该也知道床两边掉下来的长度要一致吧。”

Jared跪在床上折床头多余的床单，薄薄的运动服因为他这个姿势把他的裹得紧紧的，Jensen下意识地舔了舔唇，他不得不承认Jared有一个好屁股，“然后呢？”Jared转过头来问他，拉回了他的思绪，Jensen把手里的被套扔给他，又把他行李箱里的被子拿出来，“接下来套被套，这个你一个人干起来有点困难，我帮你。”

Jensen先把被套和被子都展开对应好头尾，然后把被子的一角塞进被套里对应的角交给Jared，“抓着，别松手。”紧接着他又同样的动作套好了另外的三个角，“先把所有的角装进去抓好了，然后再把中间剩下的被子全部塞进去。”Jensen一边解说一边照做，捏着另外一边的两个角站在Jared对面，“然后抓着四个角抖一抖，把里面的被子都抖开铺平整了，最后再拉上拉链。”Jensen拉上拉链把被子平整地铺在床上，问Jared：“会了吗？”

“哇，好神奇啊，你这都是从哪里学来的啊？”

“看见我妈这样弄过后来自己住的时候就凭借着回忆摸索出来了。”Jensen又重新回到了门口靠在门框上，“好了，你把枕套套上，接下来的事应该你都可以自己做了，我去倒杯水，你要喝什么吗？”

“有冰的吗？我太热了需要降降温。”

Jensen点点头转身进了厨房，从冰箱里拿出了一罐可乐，然后又给自己开了瓶冰啤酒，再回到Jared房间的时候Jared已经套好了枕头正在擦新买的书架，Jensen把可乐递给Jared，Jared看着他右手里的啤酒皱了皱眉说：“我也想喝啤酒。”

“你还不到21岁呢kid。”

“说得好像你是满21岁之后才喝酒的一样。”Jared拿过Jensen手里的可乐打开一口气咕咚咕咚喝了半听，有一些从他的嘴角顺着他仰起头而露出来的喉结上滑下来，Jared露出来的脖颈因为仰着头而形成一道特别漂亮的曲线，Jensen看着那股可乐滑进他的衣领，手里的啤酒不但没起到降温的作用反而让他更热。

“嗝——”Jared打了个嗝把剩下的半听可乐放在桌子上，用手随意地抹了抹嘴巴把书一本本摆到书架上，“我看到你楼上有一个书房，你放心我没有进去乱翻，我只是想问我可以进去吗？因为我很喜欢看书的。”

“可以，只要看完原位放回去就行了，不过里面很多书都还挺枯燥的，你要是想看就随意看吧。”Jensen又看了一眼Jared的卧室，“剩下也没什么了，你把书摆好衣服放进衣柜里就行了，我上楼去了，有事儿叫我。”

“明天没有什么事儿了吧？”

“当然有了，这身衣服还有你昨天换下来的衣服不得洗吗？明天我教你用洗衣机，还有厨房里的一些东西。”

“为什么厨房用具我也要学？难道我还要自己做饭吗？”

Jensen摆摆手，“那倒不用，我要是有时间有心情的话我会做饭，要是忙的话你可以出去吃可以点外卖，但是说不定有特殊情况呢，至少你得知道一些基础的东西，具体的我明天会告诉你的。”说完Jensen就离开他的房间上了楼。

“怎么比在学校还累啊？”Jared叹了口气又埋头继续干起了手里的活儿。

 

第二天Jared洗漱完从卧室出来时已经到了中午，Jensen正在厨房里忙活着听见背后有声音回过头来就看到换上了新衣服穿戴整齐的Jared，“你终于起来了，我还以为我到天黑才能看见你呢。”

“怎么？想我了？”Jared的突然靠近让Jensen措手不及地立刻往后退撞到了灶台打翻了一个空盘子，Jensen立即把盘子捡起来恢复冰山脸的样子，“你该庆幸这是个塑料的。”

Jared挠了挠头退到了安全地带，“抱歉。”

Jensen指着桌子上的一个信封说：“Cliff早晨来过和我一起把车的手续转好买了出去，钱他拿走了一半，然后我也拿走了你这一学期的租金，剩下的都在那儿了，里面有租金的收据，你看着签好别回头再找我麻烦。”Jared打开信封看了眼收据和Cliff留下的字条，对钱没有概念的他也懒得数钱数是不是对得上就签了字。

“我不是特别会做饭，只是一个人住久了不得不学会做点东西，味道肯定是比不上你家里，但是应该也不算难吃吧。”Jensen把锅里的东西倒进盘子里摆到餐桌上，“你试试你吃不吃得惯。”

“我不挑食的。”Jared坐下来尝了一口说：“还不错呀，比我想象中的好多了。”

“那我们来说说吃饭的规矩吧。”Jensen也拉开椅子坐下来郑重其事地说：“如果你吃了我做的饭，那碗就得你来洗。”

Jared刚舀了一勺放进嘴巴里听到Jensen这样说整个肩膀又沉了下来，“那我可以每天在外面吃或者订外卖吗？”

“可以啊，当然可以，只要你吃不腻的话。”

Jared在家的时候因为父母经常忙不在家，他又不想一个人吃饭所以总是出去吃，外面的东西哪怕再好吃他也早就吃腻了，Jared咽下嘴里的食物说：“好吧，吃完了你告诉我该怎么洗。”

“没问题。”洗碗对于Jared来说还是很容易的，Jensen只是简单地告诉了他要洗两遍以及各个餐具应该放置的位置，正在洗碗的时候他口袋里的手机响了，Jared扭头向站在一边的Jensen求助，“能不能帮我拿一下，我手湿的。”

Jensen皱着眉很小心地努力不碰到不该碰的地方，从Jared的短裤口袋里把手机掏出来，手机屏幕上显示是Chad的名字，Jared继续求助：“可以帮我接通举一下吗？我怕是学校有什么重要的事。”

Jensen非常不情愿但还是给Jared接通了电话为了不离他那么近按了外放键，“Jared？”

“哎嘿Chad，怎么了？”

“学校通知要选课的邮件你看到了吗？”

Jared没有停下手里正在擦碗的动作：“我没有看手机，怎么了，要现在选课吗？”

“要求明天晚上之前要全部选定，但是这只能用学校的网络系统才行，我怕等你明天来你想选的课已经没有名额了，所以就来问问你要选什么，我一起帮你选了。”

“这样啊，有没有历史啊，我选个历史课吧。”

“真的假的Jared，这是选修课哎，咱们专业建筑工程之类的课就已经够麻烦的了，你还要学历史？大家来选修课是来放松的不是学习的啊，你不应该选个什么音乐鉴赏这样的吗？”隔着屏幕Jensen也能想象出来那边Chad不可思议的表情，在Jared转过来时又立即收回了笑脸。

“我才不要去音乐鉴赏，我中学的时候就一直对历史感兴趣啊，现在学这专业又没有历史课，能选修一下多好呀，那你要选什么？音乐鉴赏吗？”

“不是，我喜欢的音乐他们都不会鉴赏，我打算报个心理学，这个肯定很轻松，估计上课就是做做心理测试，说不定还能组织我们去玩释放心理压力呢。”

“我才不报这种课呢，你愿意你的老师一眼就能看穿你吗？想起来就觉得毛骨悚然。”Jared仿佛好像真的感受到了一样打了个冷战，站在他身后的Jensen撇了撇嘴。

“那好吧你这个书呆子，你去上历史课，我去学心理学。”

“谢谢你啊Chad，改天请你吃饭。”

“好啊，哎对了，你的新家住得怎么样？你把你那性感的房东拐上床了吗？”Jensen听到这里差点被自己的口水呛住，Jared着急地对着电话说：“哎呀，手机没电了明天再说啊！”

Jensen也配合地帮他挂了电话，Jared慌忙地解释道：“对不起啊，他瞎说的，你别理他。”

Jensen举起手机指着Jared说：“别和你的朋友们说我。”说完这句话Jensen就转身上了楼，留下Jared还站在橱柜前又脸红又有点委屈。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04、

Jared搬进新家的第一个周末就是在被Jensen各种“调教”下度过的，中午起来一直折腾到深夜，从洗碗拖地再到洗衣机、吸尘器的用法，Jensen一样不落地全都教给了他，Cliff也绝不会想到他才刚走一天Jared就掌握了这么多新技能。Jared也是第一次这么渴望周一的到来，可没曾想好不容易熬到周一他却迟到了。

Chad眼看着那位“恶名远扬”的数学老师马上就要进了教室，可整个走廊里依然不见Jared的身影，他扒着后门的门框一边张望着一边拨通Jared的电话，几秒种后电话那边传来了Jared迷糊的声音，显然他还没睡醒，“Jared！你到底还来不来上课了？还有不到两分钟就要响铃了，你知道第一节课是谁的吗？是Mr.Edlund的数学课啊，在他的课上迟到你还想不想活了！”

Jared一个激灵从床上坐起来，“我马上就到！”Jared一放下手机就用最快的速度从衣柜里随手拿了件衬衫和牛仔裤，腿蹬进裤子里的同时手也没闲着往牙刷上挤牙膏，非常匆忙且混乱地用了三分钟收拾完毕抓起桌子上的书包就往出跑。在家顾不上洗脸的他从书包里拿出一瓶水一边跑一边往脸上倒，就这样一路狂奔，等到了教室门口时不仅头发上滴着水还上气不接下气，样子十分狼狈。

Edlund拿着粉笔上下打量了他一番，非常嫌弃地看了看他滴着水的头发说：“Padalecki是吧？下课后先别走，我们谈一谈。”

Chad一脸同情地把Jared拉到身边的座位小声地说：“你这下惨了，开学第一天Sandy不是就告诫过我们不要惹Edlund吗？”

“我记得的，我还刻意把闹钟时间调早了些，可是没听见啊，我怎么这么倒霉啊。”Jared颓然地从书包里掏出课本低声地跟Chad抱怨，“都怪那该死的眼镜男折腾了我一整个周末，昨晚上一挨枕头就睡着了害得我没听见早上的闹钟。”

“折腾？”Chad一脸坏笑，“不错嘛，你小子行动够快的呀。”

“什么呀，我是被他折腾地干了两天的家务，你那天帮我收拾东西你也看到了我有多少东西，而他都让我一个人收拾，租给我的房间也让我自己打扫，而且连我们吃完的饭碗也得我洗，除此之外，还让我学着用吸尘器、洗衣机……”

“Mr.Padalecki，你有什么好事儿，上来和我们大家一起分享一下吧？”Jared的抱怨被讲台上的Edlund打断，“对不起，Mr.Edlund，我没什么要说的。”

“没什么说的就闭嘴好好听我说。”Jared点点头用纸巾擦着头发，再一次觉得搬到Jensen家里去可能真的是一个天大的错误。

一下课Jared就走过去准备跟Edlund道歉，可Edlund根本没有给他解释的机会，“等会儿你有课吗？”

Jared摇头说没有，Edlund就往他的手里塞了一张作业题，“那好，这里一共有20道题，中午放学后给我拿过来，如果正确率还不错的话我就不记你这次迟到了，但是你必须得独立完成，可以看书学习但是不能上网求助。”

Jared自信满满地接过试卷说：“没问题，Mr.Edlund，我会按时给您送过去的。”

终于从Edlund的魔掌中逃脱的Jared先是慢慢悠悠地进食堂吃了一顿还算可口的早餐，接着又在操场边看着踢球的同学们走了走，最后去厕所洗了把脸后才回到教室开始研究这张作业题。可没想到的是，一直以来数学成绩都很不错的Jared就被第一道题难住了，皱着眉头想了半天也没能想出来结果后一翻书才发现原来是还没有学到的内容，Jared现在懂了为什么一开学就被警告了Edlund有多难搞。

作为一个很喜欢数学并且注意力也比较容易集中的人，Jared用了25分钟理解了这节的知识点，50分钟的时间做完了整张作业题并且大致检查了一遍确认基本无误后才起身往Edlund的办公室走去。凭着Chad告诉他的位置，Jared一路找过去，可他怎么也没想到会在那里见到一个最不可能见到的人。

“Jensen？”Jared推开半开的门，看到了最里面的一张桌子上正低着头写东西的他的房东先生。

Jensen听到声音后抬起头扶了扶眼镜，并没有太多惊讶，“才开学第二周就被叫到办公室了吗？”

Jared可没有他那样淡定，走近Jensen的桌子仍然一副不敢相信的样子，“你……你怎么会在这里？”

“我在这里工作。”

“你在这里工作？”Jared有些生气，觉得自己受到了欺骗，“什么叫你在这里工作？”

Jensen刚要张嘴Edlund就推门而入，“你完成你的任务了吗？Mr.Padalecki？”Jared把目光从Jensen身上收回来走到Edlund的桌前把手里的作业题交给他说：“是的Mr.Edlund。”

“嗯。”Edlund点点头对他抬手示意道：“你先坐。”Jared拉开桌前的椅子看着Edlund戴上眼镜开始检阅他的作业，他此时的注意力完全被Jensen占据，看着Jensen继续埋头在笔记本上写东西，既然他都已经坐在了老师办公室里，那他就只能是在备课了，Jared的脑袋里依然充满了问号。

“这是你独立完成的吗？”Edlund的声音拉回了Jared的思绪，Jared点头回答道：“对，我看书自己学了这节内容然后才会做这些题目的。”

Edlund摘下眼镜双手交叉放在桌面上，“看来你的学习能力还不错，今天的迟到我就不记了，但是如果还有下次你做多少道题也没用，懂吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你Mr.Edlund，绝对不会有下次了。”Edlund点点头，Jared站起身来又看了一眼坐在旁边依旧认真备课的Jensen后离开了办公室。

办公室的门被关上后，Jensen才从书中抬起头来装作不经意地问道：“刚开学就有不听话的小子落你手里了？”

Edlund拉开抽屉打开了一个文件夹把Jared的试卷放了进去，“哈，也没什么就是早晨迟到了十分钟，所以我就像以往一样给了他一张我还没有讲到的作业题。”

“我猜这孩子通过你的小考试了？”

“没错。”Edlund摇了摇手里装着那些被他抓到过的学生作业题的厚厚的文件夹，“他是唯一一个全做对并且还能在我要求的时间内完成的人，就连解题过程都找不到一点错。我得跟你说，我已经开始有点喜欢上这孩子了。”

Jensen笑了笑，“小心啊，可能没两天你就后悔你说过这句话了。”

 

Jared在办公室旁边的楼梯等了十几分钟终于听到了开门的声音，Jensen刚拐进楼梯口Jared就冲了出来拦下了他：“你得给我一个解释。”

“操！”Jensen捂着心口后退了一步，“在你冲出来之前给点提示行不行！”

“抱歉。”Jared也跟着后退了一步，Jensen回头看了一眼确认没人后问道：“你中午回家吗？”

“你回去的话我就跟你一起回去。”

Jensen从口袋里拿出车钥匙给他：“那你先去停车场，我回办公室拿个东西。”

“好。”Jared没有多问就拿着钥匙下了楼，其实Jensen并没有什么需要回去取的东西，他只是为了和Jared保持距离，至少在学校得这样才行。

等了两分钟之后Jensen才下楼去停车场，Jared已经很自觉地移到了副驾驶的座位在等他，“你早晨没有叫我起床。”

Jensen坐进车里发动车子，面无表情地说道：“我可不知道作为房东还有这个义务。”

“不，你明明知道我们要去同一所学校，你起床收拾好到你准备离开家的时候你都没有想过我或许会迟到吗？”

“嘀——嘀”车内想起了提示音，Jensen冷漠地提醒：“安全带。”

Jared非常不耐烦地系上了安全带，转过头看着Jensen等着他的回答，“你那么晚都没起来我就以为你今天早晨没有课啊。”

Jared一脸难以置信的表情：“这是开学第二周的周一哎！我怎么可能没有课？我只是没有听到我的闹钟睡过了头，而且这一切都是因为你周末让我消耗太大所以才睡得那么死！”

“怎么？我还得背下你的课程表才行吗？掌握好你睡觉的轻重吗？”

“我真的，不敢相信。”Jared更加生气，“你这是为了报复我吗？”

正巧遇到红灯，停下了车，Jensen转过头来上下打量了他一番，用轻蔑的语气问他：“你有做什么值得我报复的事吗？”

“如果你真的这么不喜欢我，你为什么还同意让我搬进来？”

“我没有不喜欢你。”绿灯亮了，Jensen转着方向盘，“我只是不在乎，我不会用几分钟的时间去想你没起床到底是因为没有课还是睡过了头，我没有时间也没有精力去在乎一些和我无关的事。”

Jared摇摇头，“那我猜你没有告诉我你在斯坦福当老师是因为觉得我不重要，不需要知道你的工作喽？”

车子在家门前停下，Jensen扭过头看着他说：“不是，因为你没有问我。”

“哇，真是个好理由呢，我差点就被说服了。”

“你说完了吗？说完了听着，你随时可以搬出去，搬出去的条件我那天已经说过了，如果你真的受不了我是不会留你的，但是如果你还要继续住，那就请你记住你那天签署的租赁协议，里面有一条很清楚地写着：你不能跟你的同学朋友们说我们住在一起。”

“放心吧，我也不想让Chad知道我有这样一个房东。”

“很好。”Jensen推开车门下了车，Jared坐在副驾驶还是气乎乎的样子，粗暴地解开安全带也跟了进去。

原本想趁着这点时间好好午休一下的，可是躺在床上却怎么也睡不着，一闭上眼睛Jared就想起Jensen那张脸和他说话时冷冰冰的样子，越想越生气，越生气越睡不着。在床上翻来覆去二十分钟后坐起来从抽屉里拿出了他们的租赁协议开始仔细阅读，一边一条一条过那些要求一边暗自咒骂Jensen多么不人性。

 

Jensen睡醒来从准备去上班发现Jared已经离开了，自己默默收拾好出了门却发现车不见了，伸手一掏口袋这才意识到他进门的时候把钥匙随手放在了桌子上，Jensen笑着摇了摇头决定走路去上班，反正时间还早。

另一边的Jared开着Jensen的车哼着Metallica的歌一路开进学校，心情好得不得了。

“嘿Chad！”Jared手里甩着车钥匙在走廊里看到了Chad，开心地跑过去就扑在了他的身上，激动地抓住Chad的脸就亲了一口。

“嘿嘿嘿！”Chad推开Jared，非常嫌弃地抹着脸：“你应该已经非常明确地知道了我不是基佬，不要对我动手动脚的，我还有大把的女孩子没有钓过呢！别毁了我的名声。”

“你天天换女孩儿，哪还有什么名声啊。”

“女孩儿！重点在女孩儿上！”Chad眯起眼睛打量Jared，“你怎么这么开心？不会是把你性感的房东拿下了吧？”

Jared夸张地叹了一口气：“我觉得我永远都拿不下他了，那家伙就是一个混蛋！”

“是不是混蛋不重要，在床上能让你爽到才是关键。”Jared无奈地笑笑没有说话，因为尽管Jensen自私高傲混蛋，可是就像Chad说的，他想和他上床的欲望确实也一点儿都没减少。

俩人走到了一个教室门前，“我的教室到了，你在哪儿上课？”

Jared抬头给Chad指斜对面的教室刚好看到Jensen拎着小提包低头看着手机进了Chad的教室，Chad顺着Jared手指的方向看过去，“那好我们下课再见吧。”

“等等。”Jared拉住了Chad的背包把他刚迈进教室的一只脚拽了回来，“你这是什么课？”

“心理学，那个选修课，我帮你选课的那个。”

Jared拉着Chad站在后门门口问他：“那是你们这节课的老师？”

“呃，应该是吧，今天是第一次上这课，所以我也不知道我们老师长什么样子。”Chad突然想到了什么拿出手机打开课表找到了这节课的老师名字，“Ackles，我们的老师是Jensen Ackles。”

“Chad。”

Chad抬起头来：“嗯？”

Jared又拽着Chad往门外走了走，“我们能换一下选修课吗？我这节也是选修课，就在斜对面的教室。”

“你选的是历史哎！我对历史一窍不通的！考试怎么过？写论文怎么办？”

Jared双手放在Chad的肩膀上，一副非常郑重的样子：“没事，我对历史在行啊，你用我的名字上课，只要不迟到不缺席不在课堂捣乱就行，布置的作业我来做，我已经问过了选修课没有考试只有论文，所有的论文我来写。我用你的名字上你的课，给你布置的所有作业和论文也都我来完成，并且我保证一定给你至少B以上的成绩。”

Chad一脸疑惑：“为什么？你不是很爱历史吗？而且你为什么要做两份作业？”

“具体的原因等下课之后我再跟你说好吗？Please？”Jared用他的狗狗眼看着Chad，一脸可怜样，Chad想了几秒之后就同意了：“有人帮我完成作业和论文并且还能保证好成绩，这么好的交易我要是拒绝就是白痴了。”

Jared立刻笑了起来，“谢谢。”Chad从包里拿出自己的书和Jared做了交换，“行了，去吧，给我好好上课，不用太积极。”

“好。”Jared从后门进去挑了一个空位坐下，开始上课后Jensen一抬头就看见了他，刹那的惊讶过后视线就从他的身上移开了。

和所有老师一样，Jensen先是简单介绍了一下自己，然后拿出名册，“我需要点名认识一下大家，好对号入座。”

“……”

“Sandra McCoy。”

“Chad Murray。”

Jared举起了手，Jensen停顿了一下问道：“你是Chad Murray？”

“是。”Jared看着Jensen的眼睛，镇定自若地撒谎。

“好的，Mr.Murray。”Jensen又继续叫剩下的名字。

如Jared所想Jensen并没有拆穿他，从现在起，事情才开始变得有趣起来。

 

TBC


End file.
